This invention relates to a heat insulating insert for footwears such as shoes, sandals and the like footwear.
There have been proposed and practically employed a variety of heat insulating footwears to keep the human feet placed in the footwears warm during cold weather seasons and one of the prior art heat insulating footwears employs a high heat insulating lining formed of fur, for example, to prevent the foot temperature from being lost to the open air. However, the prior art heat insulating footwear lining is not sufficient in heat insulating capability and the lining adds an undesirable thickness to the footwear to which the heat insulating lining is applied.